Meting Again
by Ultratron562
Summary: Ash has just gotten a divorce with his wife Serena, and is now living with his old hoenn companion until he gets back on his feet, Meanwhile an evil organization rises, with a mysterious leader, who's main goal is to take out any Pokemon trainer. Advanceshipping, some Amour and Contestshipping, rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1: Meting Again

**Me: I was going to post this on Advanceshipping day, but I didn't have the time, but here it is**

**Starscream: Ultratron does not own Pokémon****.**

Meting again

A black haired man around the age of 27 was approaching the local bar; he had a lot on his mind, especially after what happened the past few days. he entered the bar, and approached the bar tender.

"What will you be having?" asked the bar tender.

"Just a beer," replied the man.

The bar tender then pulled out a beer bottle, and a cup, and pored the drink into the glass, and handed it to the man.

"Thanks," said the man, as he began to drink the alcohol.

"Ash?" a feminine voice said.

The man turned when he heard his name, to see that a brunette had entered the bar, but this was someone he knew, it was someone he travelled with when he competed in the Hoenn league, and the Kanto Battle Frontier.

"May?" he said.

The young woman nodded, and took a seat next to Ash.

"How have you been doing?" she asked.

Ash looked down at his drink, he didn't want to tell May about his current situation, but he had to get it off his chest.

"Not to good," he said quietly.

"Oh, why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he said quietly "Serena and I have gotten divorced,"

May's face showed only an expression of shock, Ash and Serena were married for only two years, and they seemed pretty happy, what could have caused them to want to separate?

"What happened Ash?" she asked.

Ash looked at May with a blank expression before he spilled.

"Last week, we kind of got into an argument, she was yelling at me, because I came home late, she accused me of cheating on her, but I wasn't, I tried to explain to her that I was late because I had a late challenger, but she just started yelling at me for not spending enough time with her, and I said that she wasn't spending enough time with me either because of her Rhyhorn races,"

May looked at Ash with sympathy, she could never imagine Serena yelling, and at Ash of all people. May remembered when she first met Serena, she would always yap about how much she loved Ash, and that she would always be there for him, May admitted to herself that she was a bit jealous when she and Ash started dating, but May took such a liking to Serena that she set her own feelings aside for Ash and Serena's happiness.

"We didn't talk to each other for the next couple of days, but eventually she came up to me, and said that it would be best if we got a divorce, and when we did, she kicked me out of the house, My house, the house that I paid for, with My money,"

May could tell that Ash was starting to get angry, so she placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

'It's ok Ash, you can..." May then tried to think of something to say, until an idea came into her head, but she wasn't Sure if she should go with it

"I can what?" Ash asked.

"You can...stay at my place..." She said nervously.

Ash gave May a questioning look.

"At least until, you get back on your feet," she said.

Ash didn't respond, he just smiled and nodded.

May was questioning he decision, was it really a good idea to let Ash stay at her apartment? after all the guy just got divorced, but May realized that this was probably the best way she could repay him for making her the woman she was today, he supported her, know it was time for her to support him.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting in

**Me: ok, so I decided to make this a full story, mainly because One of my favorite Advanceshipping writers (I won't say who) believes the shipping is dead, and therefore he/she has stopped writing stories, which I think is absolutely ridiculous, since even after all these years we still have Pokeshippers, who I have a lot of respect for because of that. I will try my best to write this story, alongside Pokémon: Transformed (which also contains Advanceshipping), so Please read, review this story, thanks, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_"Ash?" asked a voice._

_Ash turned around to see his friend Serena, who was averting eye contact with the boy._

_"Hey Serena, what is it?" The trainer asked _

_Serena then sat next to the boy, still avoiding eye contact._

_"Where's Pikachu?" she asked shyly._

_"He's back at the center playing with Bonnie,"_

_..._

_..._

_"So... what are you doing out here?" she asked._

_"Just thinking," he simply said as he averted his gaze back onto the sunset._

_"About what?" asked Serena_

_"I've been traveling for six years know, and the only time and I've done so many things, met tons of friends, seen a lot of Pokémon, had a lot of battles, but I can't help but feel that something's missing,"_

_Ash then felt someone's hand on top of his, he then turned to see Serena smiling at him, he smiled back._

Ash opened is eyes and sat up , to find himself in a room that seemed unfamiliar to him, he was laying on a couch, and was covered with a black thin blanket, he looked around to see he was in a small living room.

"Right," he said to himself "I almost forgot that I'm staying at May's"

Ash then looked at the clock on the television that in front of the couch, to see it was 6:00 AM, he then laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep.

(2 hours later)

May's alarm went off, causing her to jump awake. she rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock, and quickly shut the alarm.

"Dear Arceus, why does it have to be so loud," she said as she threw her sheets off.

May walked out of her room, and began her way to the kitchen. May jumped a bit when she saw Ash sitting at the dining table, eating a sandwich.

Ash saw the now retired coordinator jump a bit, causing him to let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked.

May smiled and said "No, you just surprised me,"

"What? Forgot I was staying here?" Ash asked.

May ignored him and opened her fridge, and got out some milk, and went into her cabinets to take out some cereal and a bowl.

May poured the cereal into the bowl, got a spoon and then took a seat at the small round dining table, facing Ash.

"So how did you sleep?" she asked.

Ash didn't respond he just continued to eat his sandwich

May got a bit irritated "Ashford Ketchum! Answer my question!" she ordered.

Ash stopped biting his sandwich and looked at May.

"OK 'mom'," he said sarcastically.

May glared at him and menacingly took a spoonful of her cereal.

Ash chuckled and said "I slept fine, although I kept waking up from my dreams,"

"What kind of dream?" she asked curiously as she continued to eat her cereal.

"They about when I travelled through Kalos with Serena…." He said quietly, but loud enough for May to hear.

A silence began after what Ash had said, eventually Ash finished the sandwich he prepared and began to get up.

"Do you miss her?" May asked.

Ash turned to May and shot a sad smile at her and said "Yeah,"


	3. Chapter 3: Where did it go wrong?

**Me: The ending of this chapter might piss you off if you are a Serena fan, or an Amourshipper, I will note that I have nothing against Serena, I actually quite like her character so far, but what I wrote had to be done for the sake of the story, so anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

May was currently making Ham and Eggs, she knew it was night time, but who said eggs only had to be for breakfast?

A knock came at the door, May quickly ran out of the kitchen and quickly opened the door, letting a still depressed looking Ash inside.

"What you cooking?" asked Ash as May ran back to the kitchen.

"Ham and eggs," she said simply.

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Oh, so you don't want any?" May asked with a smirk.

"No, No, I'm sorry, I was just kidding," Ash said as he made a nervous chuckle.

"I Thought so," said May as she turned back to the pan.

(Later)

"_Mom I'm home__!__" said the yo__ung 15 year old Ash as he and his Kalos friends approached his house._

"_Surprise!" said a group of all of Ash's friends, as Ash and Serena entered the house._

"_Welcome home Ash!" sai__d Delia as she came up and hugged her son_

"_Hey mom," Ash said._

_After greeting everyone, the group had a big feast at the kitchen, although it was quite a bit crowded, since the Ketchum's kitchen was rather small._

"_Hey Ash," said May who was sitting across from the trainer._

"_Yeah?" asked Ash._

"_Where do you plan on going next?" she asked._

_Delia heard there conversation, and jumped in._

"_Yes honey, where do you plan on traveling next?"_

"_Why must you guys assume that I already have my next journey planned," Ash said._

"_Well Ashy boy, you always seem to just run off the next day from when you come home," said Gary, also jumping in their conversation._

"_Whatever, if you must know, no I haven't decided where I'm going next, although I am considering re-entering the Indigo League,"_

"_That's a great idea Ash after all when you first entered the league you were just starting out, but know with all your experience, I'm sure you'll do even better this time," said Brock._

"_I guess that means I'll be battling you soon," said Misty._

"_Woh, woh guys, I said I was thinking about it," said Ash._

"_But it isn't a bad idea," said Dawn._

"_Yes, I'm thinking re-entering your first league is a marvelous idea," said Cilan._

"_Yeah, come on Ash, do it! Or are you going to be a kid?" said Iris._

"_Calm down everyone," said Professor Oak "remember this is Ash's decision, not ours,"_

"_Thank you Samuel," said Delia. "Know Ash wh-"_

_Delia stopped when she saw her son had disappeared from his seat._

_Ash was walking through the local Pallet town park, with Pikachu on his shoulder, after getting slightly annoyed; he had escaped his home while his friends were chattering about his next destination._

"_That was crazy, Hu bud?" Ash asked his partner._

"_pika-chu! exclaimed the mouse._

_Then suddenly a smoke grenade was tossed at Ash_

"_Who's there!" said Ash. As the smoke cleared revealing an all too familiar trio, saying an all too familiar motto._

"_Prepare for trouble,"_

"_And make it double,"_

"_To protect the world from devastation,"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation,"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love,"_

"_To expand our reach to the stars above,"_

"_Jessie,"_

_"James,"_

_"Team Rocket blasting off through the speed of light,"_

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight,"_

"_Meowth! That's right,"_

_"Waa-buffet,"_

"_Really guys? Again?" said Ash._

"_What do you mean again? We try to steal Pikachu every day," said Jessie._

"_That's the point, do you're lives revolve around stealing Pikachu?" asked Ash_

"_Yes," said the trio in unison._

_Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped. The trainer then turned to his electric type,_

"_Pikachu, you know what to do,"_

_Pikachu nodded__,__ and jumped off Ash's shoulder and shot a Thunderbolt at the trio, causing them to take to the sky._

"_Why were we even in this story?" asked Jessie._

"_So that they know we are still around," said Meowth._

"_He didn't even notice that we used the old motto,"_

"_We're blasting off again!" said the three in unison._

"_They never learn," said a voice from behind Ash._

_Ash and Pikachu turned to see Serena._

"_Oh hey Serena, what you doing here?" asked Ash._

_Serena blushed and said "Well I kind of saw you leave the house, and kind of...sort of...followed you..."_

"_Oh," Ash said simply._

_The two found themselves just glancing at each other for a while, until finally Serena broke the silence._

"_So..have you decided whether or not to re-enter the Indigo league?"_

"_Well, not really I mean It would be kind of boring to just re challenge all the same gyms, but if I win the conference the it would be great,"_

"_Well…is it ok if I...traveled with you again?" asked Serena with a blush_

_Ash smiled and simply said "Yeah,"_

_Serena brightly smiled, and hugged the raven haired trainer._

"_Thank you Ash, thank you," she said cheerfully. And Ash blushed, and simply hugged her back._

_Serena let go of the embrace, but kept her grip on Ash's arms, she looked at the boy's amber eyes, and Ash stared into her blue ones. They eventually found themselves leaning closer to each other's faces._

Ash's eyes shot open and once again found himself in May's apartment.

He sat up from the couch, and tossed the covers off himself, he then began to cry.

"Why? Where did it go wrong? I loved her, and she loved me….what happened?" Ash quietly whispered to himself.

(Next day)

May was in the local grocery store. Ash had gone to work (he was now a frontier brain) and said he would be back before 9 pm.

May looked through dairy isle, where she was wondering if she should get 2% milk or 1%.

"May?" she heard a voice.

May turned to her side to see the last person she would want to see, it was Serena, she had her cart next to her, it empty.

May felt anger built up inside her, she wanted to yell at her for practically breaking Ash, but she had to stay calm. She put on a fake smile and said. "Hey Serena, what brings you here?"

Serena smiled and said "Just getting some groceries, we are in a grocery store after all?" she then started to giggle a bit.

"How can she even laugh, after what she's done, she doesn't miss Ash at all," May thought to herself.

"So Serena," said May "How are things going with Ash,"

Serena's face darkened, and May could have sworn she saw a bit of guilt in her expression.

"Ash and I aren't together anymore," said the Rhyhorn racer.

"What?" May said, trying to act surprised.

"We got divorced," she said.

"Why Serena? I thought you and Ash were happy together?" May asked, still pretending to be unaware of the situation.

"We were, when Ash proposed to me, I felt like the happiest girl on earth, but over the years, after Scott gave Ash the position of being a frontier brain, we just started to grow apart, he was barely home, and he seemed to come home later than usual, so I was pretty sure he was cheating on me,"

May couldn't believe the words Serena was saying, she thought Ash might have been exaggerating when he told her his side of the story, but know she realized he wasn't, How did the idea of Ash cheating even come to Serena's mind?

"Serena, do you have any proof Ash was cheating on you?" May asked.

Serena's face became one of anger

"What proof do I need? He has thousands of girls drooling over him! Including you!" she yelled.

May looked at Serena with shock.

"I remember when we first met, I remember the way you used to look at him, but you let me have him,"

"Serena, I..."

"Don't even start, he and I are over, guess it time for you to make you're move, you slut,"

That did it for May, she gave her now ex-friend a glare and slapped her in the face, she then grabbed a 1% milk and ran to find the cash registers.

**Me: wow this was the longest chapter so far, guess I got really into it, anyways thanks for reading, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Look who's back

**Me: New chapter!**

**Starscream: Yay!**

**Me: get out of here!**

**Starscream: not until you finish Pokémon: Transformed**

**Me: grrrr!**

**Starscream: ...ok I'm leaving.**

**Me: So I would like to apologies if any of you Serena fans got pissed at the last chapter(And I know there were some) but like I said, it had to be done for the story, and don't think that'll be the last you see of her in this story, anyways here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

May was washing the dishes, while Ash had gone out for work. May still hadn't told Ash about her encounter with Serena at the market, she felt that telling him wouldn't help with his depression.

"I hope Ash starts feeling better soon," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly May's cellphone rang; she quickly dropped the dishes, washed her hands and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey May," said A familiar voice.

"Drew?"

"Yeah,"

May's eyes widened with excitement.

"Drew! How've you been? How was the trip? Are yu coming back soon?"

"Actually,"

May then heard a knock at the door.

"I'm already here,"

(Meanwhile)

Ash was walking through the streets of the town, he told May he was off to work, but in reality he was on his way to his former home, he still had some things there, such as his badges, trophies, and some other things. He then arrived at the door of the house he and Serena bought when they came back from their honeymoon all those years ago.

Ash took a deep breath before knocking the door.

The door slowly opened revealing Ash's ex-wife.

"What is it?" she asked calmly.

"I just came back to pick up some of my stuff," he simply said.

Serena nodded and allowed Ash to enter the home.

"So you found a new place?" she asked.

"No, but I'm currently staying with an old friend,"

"Who?"

"That's none of your concern is it?" Ash asked slightly angered.

"It's a girl isn't it?" she asked.

Ash stayed silent and just walked to a door on the side of the living room, opening it, reveling the garage.

"Who is then? Dawn? Misty? Iris? May?" Serena asked as she followed Ash into the now empty garage, since Ash had taken his car when Serena kicked him out.

"Why do you even care?" Ash yelled at her.

Serena just stood there silent as she looked to the floor.

Ash sighed and spotted the box with his belongings.

Ash lifted the box, and stared at Serena for a few seconds before asking her to open the garage door.

Serena nodded, and pressed a button that was on the garage's wall, causing it to open.

Ash walked throught the garage doorway, and quickly turned to Serina.

"Goodbye Serena,"

Serena just looked at Ash with a hint of guilt and said "goodbye Ash,"

(Meanwhile)

"So when did you get to Kanto?" May asked as she poured some tea into Drew's cup.

"Just today, and came straight here," said the coordinator.

May smiled "That's sweet, you didn't have to do that,"

"Oh yes I did, I couldn't just let spend one more day bye yourself when I was in the area."

"Um actually….."

"What?"

"It's not a big deal, you wouldn't have guessed who I met at the bar a few weeks ago,"

"Who?"

"Ash,"

Drew paused for a few seconds. "Ash?"

May nodded.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes,"

"Ash Ketchum, as in Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, as in the trainer you traveled with back when you started contest?"

"Yes, he just got divorced, so I'm letting him stay here until he finds himself a new home,"

Drew paused for a few seconds and felt an itch of jealousy, "This is the same Ash Ketchum that you had a crush on when you traveled with him right?"

May blushed "Y-yeah,"

Drew gave May a questioning look.

"It's not what you think," May said frantically as she waved her hands. "That was years ago, my feelings for him are out the window, and like one of my friends always says, No need to worry,"

Drew seemed to have calmed down after May explained herself; for a second he was worried that she was cheating on him.

"So where is he?" Drew asked.

"He's at work, he's actually the Pyramid King know,"

Drew's eyes widened "Pyramid King?"

May nodded "Yeah, when Brandon retired, Scott offered Ash to take his place, and since at the time Ash had just got married, he accepted it, Ash didn't see any reason to move it around, since he wanted to spend time with Serena more than he did traveling, so he just sort of left the pyramid in one place, I don't think it has even moved since Brandon was King,"

Drew nodded, now understanding.

A knock then came at the door.

"That must be him," May said, slightly surprised that Ash had come back from the Pyramid much earlier than usual.

May opened the door to see that Ash was carrying a good sized box.

"Hey, you're back here early, what's with the box?" said May as she let Ash come into the apartment.

"Yeah, there weren't any challengers today, so I went to Serena's to pick up some things," said Ash as he placed his box in front of the couch. Ash then took notice of the green haired man sitting at the small round dining table.

"Drew? Are you doing here?" Ash asked.

May smacked Ash at the back of the head for his rudeness, "Ash please talk more politely to my boyfriend,"

Ash then gave both of them a questioning looks "Boyfriend?"

May then realized that she had yet to tell Ash that Drew was her boyfriend. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you hu?"

"She forgot to tell him?" Drew thought "Why would that slip her mind so easily? Was I gone long enough for her to forget about me?"

"Drew you're going to be staying the night right?" May asked

Drew then broke from his thoughts when he saw that May was sitting across from him again, while Ash was lying on the couch watching TV.

Drew smirked. "of course,"

**Me: So Drew is now in the story! I couldn't resist, and don't worry this will still end as an Advanceshipping story, and no Drew will not be "evil" in this story, because I actually kind of liked his character (At least towards the end of the Battle Frontier season), but I do hate Contestshipping, for reasons I explain on my Bio, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter, Ultratron out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Feelings Return

**Me: Okay so I have been getting a lot of hate on this story, even when I said in the last few chapters, and the summary that I don't hate Serena, and that what had to be done was done for the sake of the story, people really take this stuff way too seriously., anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_"Hey Misty?" asked May._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Aren't you worried about Ash? He did just run off without saying anything to us.,"_

_Misty shrugged "Ash should just be fine; the guy probably went for a walk or something,"_

_"Aren't you even the least worried? After all you are the one who knew Ash the longest out of all of us,"_

_Misty wiggled her finger "Not true, his Mom knew him from when he was born, and he knew Gary and the professor since he was a kid, and he met Serena long before any of us,"_

_May just frowned, but her eyes widened when she realized something._

_"Hey Misty, where's Serena?"_

_"Oh, she right over-," Misty paused when she saw that Serena was not in the living room with them. "I guess they ran off together then," said Misty as she chuckled._

_May then started to get a bit depressed as she felt jealousy take over her._

_Misty noticed the coordinator's sudden change of mood. She recognized the look she had; she could feel what she was feeling, because she felt it before._

_"It's tough isn't it?" asked the Gym leader._

_May looked at Misty quietly. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You know, seeing the guy you like not notice you're feeling towards him at all, and being sacred at the possibility that he would go with another girl,"_

_May's eyes widened. "How did you-"_

_"Because I was in the exact same position as you are now May,"_

_May raised an eyebrow "Really? whe-"_

_"It was when I first met you," said Misty, still keeping her smile._

_"Wh-"_

_"Believe it or not, but when I traveled with Ash I had a huge crush on him, I tried to hide it by fighting with him all the time, but everyone else seemed to think it was obvious, when my sisters called me to go back to the gym, I was probably as sad as I could get, I didn't want to leave him because well...I loved him, but we went our separate ways, and I gave him my handkerchief,"_

_May looked at Misty, with shock, confusion, and sympathy._

_"When I first heard that Ash was traveling with a new girl, I got really jealous, and I got even more jealous when I actually saw you, you're everything I could never be, you were prettier than me, you were nicer than me, and you were even more successful at your goal then I was, and to be honest, I even think Ash likes you more than me," Misty was now had tears rolling down her cheek, but she still kept a genuine smile on._

_"But when I got to know you and saw how great of a friend you were to him...I just couldn't hate you, because you were just too likeable, you even came back to travel with Ash as soon as you got the chance," Misty then closed her teary eyes, and kept her smile, causing May to give her a hug._

_"Pika?"_

_The two girls looked down to see Ash's lifelong partner staring up at them._

_May and Misty broke there hg, and Misty picked up Pikachu._

_"Hey Pikachu, where's Ash?" asked the red head._

_"Over here,"_

_The girls turned to see Ash...Holding hands with Serena._

_"Where is everyone? I have something to tell all you guys," said Ash._

_May didn't respond she just stared at the joined hands between the two, she already knew what Ash wanted to tell them, she felt as if she was going to burst into tears., but she didn't, because she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Misty smiling at her, May then held back her tears, and just smiled at Ash and Serena._

_"You're mom went to sleep, but everyone else left already,"_

_"Yeah so spill," said Misty._

_Ash then let go of Serena's hand and then put his arm around her shoulder._

_"Me and Serena are together know," Ash said with a smile._

_May and Misty simply nodded withe smiles, both holding back there tears, Ash was happy and that's all that mattered._

May opened her eyes to find herself back in her bed room with Drew sleeping next to her. she sat up and got out of bed and went to a drawer, she opened it, revealing a square blue case, she opened it, revealing a half ribbon, which she hadn't taken out in years, but with Ash living in her apartment, causing memories to come back, and feelings to return, she stared at the ribbon and tears rolled down her eyes and landed on its golden alloy, she silently sobbed.

But what she didn't know was that her getting out of bed woke her boyfriend who was looking at her with a mix of jealousy, confusion, and sympathy.

**Me: This chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but anyways, Ultartron out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

**Me: I'm so sorry for the long wait**

**Starscream: You better be! And when will you Update Pokémon: Transformed?!**

**Me: When I feel like it, anyways here's chapter 6!**

**Starscream: Ultratron does not own Pokémon**

Chapter 6

It was 7:00 AM, Ash Ketchum had woken up was now looking through his box of memories. Inside of the box were all of his badges, his frontier symbols, some of his old traveling cloths, a photo album, Misty's handkerchief, half a poke ball, a Tediursa doll and… a white handkerchief.

Ash held the piece of cloth in his hands; he remembered he gave it Serena when they first met, at the camp, and when he started traveling through Kalos, he met up with Serena again, and she returned the piece of cloth to him, and they started to travel together along with Clemont and Bonnie.

Ash shed silent tears as he recalled his journey with his ex, and how powerful their friendship was, and how much they loved each other when they became a couple.

"Why?" Ash asked himself silently as tears fell onto the handkerchief.

Then at the corner of Ash's eyes he saw something shine in the bottom corner of the box.

Ash wiped away his tears and dug for the item, what he pulled out was half of a contest ribbon, even after all those years in that box, it didn't even have a sign of dust on it, it was perfectly clean, and it still shined.

Ash's sadness disappeared as he smiled at the ribbon the words "_We just won the terracotta medal," _appeared in his mind as he recalled when he and May won the ribbon together at terracotta Town, shortly before they went their separate ways.

"What you doin?" said a voice.

Ash turned to see May smiling at him.

"just looking at some stuff," said Ash

May took a seat next to him on the couch and then saw what he had in his hands.

"remember this?" said Ash as held up the half ribbon.

Memories of last night came to May's mind when she saw The ribbon, she had cried for a while when she realized she still had feelings for Ash, she wanted to cry now, as she stared at the half in Ash's hand, but she didn't she smiled and simply nodded.

"You still have yours?" Ash asked.

"Y-yeah," said May with a bit of sadness.

Ash noticed May's sudden change of tone.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

Ash was about to say something, still Drew walked into the living room, he had a bland expression across his face when he saw the two sitting on the couch.

"Morning," he said simply as he joined them on the couch.

May smiled and said "Morning Drew, you slept in later than usual,"

"Yeah, For some reason I couldn't really sleep last night" said Drew not wanting to reveal that he had spent the whole night watching May cry over her half of the terracotta ribbon. "She crying because of him," he thought "because of him, I know she still has feelings for him, but what made her break down like that last night?"

"Drew?" said a voice.

Drew snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to the side to see he was sitting on the couch alone with Ash.

"Yeah?" asked Drew.

"I think something is wrong with May,"

"You don't say," Drew said, acting as if he knew nothing

"She seems kind of sad; maybe you should talk to her? I mean you are her boyfriend," said Ash

Drew was slightly irritated by Ash's comment, but agreed anyway.

May was in the kitchen preparing breakfast as she got lost in her thoughts. "What am I going to do? If I tell Drew, I know he's going to get ticked, and I can't tell Ash, he just got divorced. But how am I supposed to deal with this? Especially since Drew just came back," 

May then felt arms wrap around her back, taking her a bit by surprise.

"Hey, something wrong?"

May sighed "I'm fine Drew,"

Drew frowned "You sure?"

May nodded silently. As she prepared the pancakes.

Drew then left the kitchen and sat down at the dining table along with Ash.

"Why won't she tell me? Does she think I'll be mad at her? Am I mad at her?" Drew thought to himself.

Meanwhile Ash looked at Drew oddly. "he seems to be thinking, I guess May didn't tell him what was wrong," Ash then averted his gaze towards the kitchen too see May's back facing them, Ash then began to notice how….nice her body was, but once he realized what he was doing he stared down at the table. "This is going to be some day,"

"Hey Ash," said Drew.

Ash looked at the coordinator "What's up?"

"You're the pyramid king right?"

Ash nodded, not really seeing were Drew was going with this.

"And Brandon, the previous king lived in the pyramid right?"

Ash nodded once again.

"Why don't you just use the pyramid as your new home?"

**Me: To Be Continued….**

**Starscream: I'll say it once and I'll say it again, WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE POKEMON: TRANSFORMED!?**

**Me: you want me to get Megatron on your ass?**

**Starscream: *gulp* No**

**Me: anyways, thanks for reading! Ultratron out**


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise Christmas

**Me: Sorry for the wait**

**Starscream: It's winter break!**

**Me: Yeeeeess**

**Starscream: Stop acting like Beast Wars Megatron!**

**Me: fine. so here's the chapter**

Chapter 7

"Wait, so you're going to move into the pyramid?" asked May as she took a seat at the table.

"Only is Scott lets me," said Ash as he munched on his bacon.

"I don't see why he wouldn't, I mean Brandon lived in the pyramid while he was pyramid king," said Drew. 

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, only to be broken by May.

"So...when will you be moving out?"

"Like I said, I have to ask Scott first, as a matter of fact," said Ash as he got up from his chair. "I'll call him now,"

Ash then exited the room and went into the living room, where he dialed Scott's number on his cellphone.

"Hey Ash, how you doing?" asked the man on the other end.

"Hey Scott, things could be better,"

"Why is that?"

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but I just got out of a divorce,"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," 

"It's fine, but there's a reason why I called you,"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, since my ex-wife kicked me out, I was thinking if its possible for me to move into the battle pyramid?"

"…"

"Scott?"

"….."

"Scott are you there?" 

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK ME THAT!" Scott exclaimed.

Ash jumped a bit at Scott's reaction, "You have?"

"Yeah! I really don't get why you never asked before, especially considering how much you enjoy traveling,"

"Well I was married…" 

"Oh…right, so when will you be moving in?" 

"Wait, you mean I can move in?" 

Scott face palmed and sighed "Ash, what do you think? Of course you can move in,"

"Alright Scott thanks, I'll move in tomorrow,"

"Ok Ash, Merr-"

Unfortunately Ash hung up before Scott got to finish his sentence.

"Guess what," said Ash as he returned to the dining room "Scott said its fine, and that I can move in as soon as I can!" said Ash

May smiled at Ash's enthusiasm. "That's great Ash, but you're not going to leave this place until the party is over," 

Ash raised an eyebrow. "A party? What for?"

"It's Christmas Eve you dimwit,"

Ash's then went blank; he then pulled out his phone and checked the date.

"Oh yeah…right," 

(Later) 

It was 7:00 pm and pretty much all of the guests arrived, May had invited her parents, Max, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Delia, Clemont, Bonnie, and professor Oak, but for some reason Iris and Cilan couldn't make it, something about them not getting along with Misty and Brock. And Professor Oak brought along Gary, and Dawn dragged her boyfriends Kenny and Paul along (She decided to date both of them at the same time because she didn't want to choose), Drew invited Solidad, and Harley invited himself.

Currently the girls, Harley, and Drew were sitting in the living room, while the others were playing some game in the dining room.

"So May, darling, how have you been?," said the man in a cacturne outfit.

"I've been fine Harley, how about you,"

"I've been like amazing! I'm pretty shure Drew told you how brilliant I'm doing in contests, especially after you gave up on being a coordinator,"

May then glared at Harley "I didn't quit, I'm just retired, so that I can support Drew,"

"Oh is that so? Because last thing I heard about you, was that you decided to become a teacher at some elemetary school,"

May's jaw then went down, as the others started at her.

"May, ou're a teacher now?" asked Delia.

"When were you planning on telling us?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah May, even I didn't know about this," said Drew.

May completley ignored there questions and was stuck in her thoughts "How does he know about that? I haven't told anyone, not even my parents," 

"What's wrong May darling?" Harley said with a smirk "Embarrassed?"

"Norman!" yelled Caroline "Get over here,"

Norman, along with the others quickly ran into the living room to see what was going on.

"What is it?" asked Norman.

"May is a teacher!" Caroline said

"What?" they all said in unison.

"You found a job? That's great May!" said Ash.

"Yeah honey since you're not doing contest anymore, getting a job was a great idea, especially as a teacher, since the pay is well, and you seem to be good with kids," said Norman.

"Oh, is there any cute guy teachers May? Think you could hook me up?" asked Misty.

"Is there any beautiful girl teachers?" said Brock.

"ENOUGH!" May yelled.

Everyone then went silent and gave their attention to May, who for some reason was crying silently.

"Please…just…stop," May then ran out of the apartment, leaving the others confused, even Drew had no idea why she never told any of them and why it made her so upset, but there was one person who had an idea about what was wrong with her.

**Me: yeah originally it was going to be a "goodbye" party for Ash, but since it's Christmas I thought I'd make it a Christmas party, anyways Happy holidays! And stay tuned for the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Enemies Rise

**Me: Sorry** **for the loooong wait.**

**Stascream: Yeah! What the Hell?**

**Me: You don't even know what hell is**

**Starscream: ….so**

**Me: anyway, in this chapter, a new plot point is introduced, but its short**

**Starscream: Pokémon is property of Nintendo**

Chapter 8

May was sitting on a bench in the Viridian city Park, she quietly spoke to herself. "Dam Harley, even when we aren't rivals, he still tries to ruin my life….how did he even find out?,"

May heard footsteps behind her, causing her to turn and see Ash standing behind the bench.

"Oh, hey Ash," said in a sad tone "What are you doing here?"

"Well you did kind of ran off in the middle of a Christmas party, so…what's up?" said Ash

Ash took a seat next to May on the bench, as held her hand

May sighed "I used to be a top coordinator, and to quit just to support Drew….I thought I'd disappoint you guys,"

Ash rubbed May's hand "I understand, you have work so hard, and to just give it all up, it's not easy, but that fact that you gave all that up to support youre boyfriedn, just shows us how selfless of a person you are,"

"Yeah, but..."

"Plus being a teacher cant be that bad, you were always great with kids,"

"Ash..

"Just remember this May, your one the smartest, most beautiful, and most talented person I have ever met,"

May Stared at Ash with sparkling eyes "Wow, he is really sweet," May thought as she found herself pulling her face closer to his.

"D-do you really mean that?" she asked shyly.

Ash blushed at how close their face were "Well, uh...yeah,"

May then suddenly passionately kissed Ash on the lips, taking the Pyramid King, completely by surprise, he wanted to pull away, but it felt so...right, no, no he wasn't going to go through this again, he quickly pulled away, leaving a confused expression on May's face.

"What's wrong?," she said innocently.

Ash just stared at her with a blank expression 'We should probably be going back," 

The two would not speak, or even send a glance at each other the whole time as they walked back to May's apartment, and when they arrived they were greeted by the rest.

"Sorry I ran out like that," May said sadly.

"It's okay honey," said Caroline

"Although, I am wondering why you ran off in the first place" Norman said

May chuckled nervously "Well you see..."

However, May was interrupted when all the lights in the room, including the Christmas light went out, leaving the apartment pitch black

"What's going on?" asked Dawn

Suddenly the television in the living room turned on, it was filled with static, but it suddenly formed into a dark figure, whose features couldn't be seen.

"Hello, people of Kanto," said the figure with a deepened voice.

"I hope you are all having a merry Christmas. You want to know what my Christmas wish is? To have all the Pokémon that trainers have enslaved to be released and I intend to make that happen, starting now, we will exterminate any trainer, who doesn't cooperate, if you were smart you will hand your Pokémon over to us, thank you for your cooperation,"

The TV then turned off, and all the lights in the room turned back on, while everyone in the room glanced at each other, asking themselves what was going to happen next.

"I guess I'm not going to be moving into the pyramid anytime soon," Ash said

_3 Hours_ _earlier_

Serena was tied to her couch with tears in her eyes, and standing in front of her was a man with brown hair, a black suit, and sun glasses.

"Please!,' Serena begged "I did what you asked me, just please don't take my Pokémon away!"

"Shut up! You dam Trainer!" said the man as he punched Serena in the face.

Two more men, wearing the same attire came into the room, holding several poke balls in their hands.

"We got em" one of the men said.

"Alright then, we're done here," said the first brown haired man, as he pulled a gun from his suit and aimed it at Serena.

"Thank you for your cooperation miss," he said as he slowly pulled the trigger.

Serena closed her eyes as tears rolled down, she then whispered "I'm sorry Ash,"

The gun fired the bullet then went straight through Serena's forehead, causing her body to limp against the couch, as the three men in suits stared at her with satisfied looks.

"One down, seven to go,"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Me: Well there's our new plotline! **

**Starscream: so who was the dude on the TV?**

**Me: It's a secret**

**Starscream: ok, but why did you rip off Man of Steel? I mean 70% of the Super man fans didn't even like that movie**

**Me: Well I liked it, and no I'm not ripping it off!**

**Starscream: If you say so...**

**Me: Anyways, thanks for reading, Ultratron out**


End file.
